In the conventional technology, the information inputted from a cellular terminal such as a cellular telephone has no connection to a position of the terminal receiving the information, but in association with the recent improvements in functions of cellular terminals, for instance, in a system for automatically reporting a position of a taxi like that as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-82199 “Vehicle Allocation System”, a value of input information integrated with positional information has been appreciated. In the technologies as described above, the value of positional information itself indicating a location has been appreciated, and the technologies do not contribute to making the value of input information itself higher by simultaneously making use of the input information from a cellular terminal and the positional information in the combined form.
The local information delivery system for delivering information for a current position disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 9-172672 “Simplified Cellular Telephone System” may be regarded as a prototype of the present “town navigation” system , but this system provides only the related information linked to the positional information.
Further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-215231
“Travel Planning Assisting Apparatus, Travel Information Delivering Apparatus, and Terminal Device for Delivering Travel Information” is related to an invention for delivering travel information, and this is a convenient travel planning assisting apparatus which displays, when a user inputs a destination and a travel schedule, the local information or travel information relating to the destination, or displays a plurality of types of local information or travel information centering on event information corresponding to the inputted travel schedule. However, this invention is only the supplementary system for the works which have been performed by travel agencies, and this system does not provide any specific pleasure to travelers.